Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a test field, and more particularly to a probe card device.
Description of Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a longitudinal section view of a probe card device 10 in the prior art.
The probe card device 10 includes a probe head 100, a transforming plate 102, an interposer 104, a circuit board 106, and a stiffener 108.
The probe head 100 is electrically connected to the transforming plate 102 and includes a plurality of pins 110.
The transforming plate 102 is also called a multi-layer organic (MLO) substrate or a multi-layer ceramic (MLC) substrate. The transforming plate 102 is electrically connected to the probe head 100 and the interposer 104. The transforming plate 102 is used for electrically connecting the pins 110 with narrow pitches to interposer elements 112 of the interposer 104 with wide pitches. That is, the transforming plate 102 is regarded as a space transformer.
The interposer 104 is electrically connected to the circuit board 106. The interposer 104 is used for jointing the transforming plate 102 to the circuit board 106.
The circuit board 106 is fixed on the stiffener 108. The circuit board 102 is used for transmitting at least one test signal of a test system (not shown). The at least one test signal is transmitted to the pins 110 via the interposer elements 112 of the interposer 104 and the transforming plate 102. The pins 110 contact chip contacts of a wafer (not shown) for electrically testing the chip contacts.
In the above-mentioned probe card device 10, the transforming plate 102 has a layout function and a support function. The layout function is used for electrically connecting the pins 110 with the narrow pitches to the interposer elements 112 of the interposer 104 with the wide pitches. The support function is used for providing a sufficient support force when the pins 110 contact the chip contacts of the wafer (not shown). When the transforming plate 102 is made of a hard material, the support function can be enhanced. However, a layout density is limited due to the hard material (the pitches cannot be decreased). That is, the layout function is worse. On the other hand, when the transforming plate 102 is made of a soft material, the support function is decreased. Specifically, when the support function is enhanced, the layout function is worsened. When the layout function is enhanced, the support function is worsened.
Consequently, there is a need to solve the problem of the probe card device in the prior art.